Lolkat's Collection of Oneshots
by Lolkat123
Summary: Lolkat123 and Nightwhisper are writing a collection of Oneshots, and they need your help! They're accepting anything, from the most ridiculous pairings to some short adventure of Ravenpaw! Read on and feel free to request that your idea be written in this crazy collection of Oneshots! Rated T just in case.
1. Nightwhisper Interrupts the Gathering

A gray she-cat climbed nimbly up the leader's tree at the Gathering, where they would usually make their announcements. She raised her voice above all the whispers and mutters of confusion.

"Hi, everyone! You may not know me, but I'm Nightwhisper, one of Lolkat123's OC's that has yet to actually be in a story!"

She ignored the grumblings of "Who in StarClan's name in Lolkat123?"

"Anyways, on to my announcement. Lolkat123 is now writing a collection of Oneshots, and she's looking for ideas from all you lovely cats! If you have a pairing or prompt or any oneshot you'd like to see of any character in the Warriors series, cannon or someone of your own creation, just shoot her a pm or leave a review! I don't care what kind of stories you want! Heck, you can ask for Squirrelflight meeting a talking rabbit if that's what you want! However, we do have a few rules:"

-Characters may be your OC's, but the clans will only be of the cannon clans. This includes BloodClan and SkyClan!

-Oneshot requests about a cat outside of the clans, like Barley or Shortwhisker, are accepted!

-You can submit your request through either pm or request, and it can be anything from a question about a cat, a prompt, or a pairing!

-Please don't bug Lolkat123 to get the stories done. She will get them done as often as her schedule allows.

-Keep the Oneshots rated T or lower, Lolkat123 will not be writing any mature prompts in this collection. If you want a M rated story for some reason, send her a pm so she can consider it for a separate story.

"And that's all for now! If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask! We'll be waiting to write your requests!" With that, she leaped out of her perch, and talking erupted.

"I wanna hear about Redtail! Who was that guy, anyway?"

"I hope she writes about Dovewing and Bumblestripe!"

"Mouse-brain! Dovewing and Tigerheart are a much better pairing!"

"As if!"

"Who even is this Lolkat-something or other, anyway?"

Nightwhisper raced away after collecting various cat's requests. _I don't care what we write, but that mouse-brain had better write a story about me soon!_


	2. Uncertainty

**Alrighty, for the first Oneshot, I have the first warriors fanfic Oneshot I wrote, Uncertainty. I actually just wrote this at 1 in the morning, half asleep. Whoops. But I decided to post it here!**

**As for the first request by Fastblaze789, I can write that and have it posted by the end of the day (about DovexTiger's kits) OR, if Fastblaze would like, I can make it into a longer story, and post that separately. So please let me know before I post it!**

* * *

"Sandstorm, can you lead a hunting patrol out, please?"

The she-cat blinked, snapping out of her thoughts. "What? Oh, yes, of course. Sure, Squirrelflight."

Her daughter narrowed her eyes, looking at her mother with concern, but said nothing other than a "Thanks."

Oh, StarClan, she reminded her of Firestar so much. Sandstorn felt so alone ever since he died in the battle against the Dark Forest. Even though it had been a full season since his death, she still felt a sense of loss.

With a sigh, Sandstorm pushed herself to her paws. "Lionblaze, can you go get Cloudtail? Squirrelflight asked me to lead a hunting patrol.

The golden tom gave her an odd look. "He's still out patrolling the WindClan border. You said goodbye to him this morning, didn't you?"

_Mouse-brain! You need to get your thoughts straight!_

"Oh, that's right. Sorry. What about Dovewing?"

Lionblaze nodded. "Sure."

As he padded away, Sandstorm mentally screamed at herself. _Idiot! You can't carry on like this! Firestar is gone, and there's nothing you can do about it!_

Dovewing bounded up to her, tail twitching. "I've been dying to get out of camp. Where should we head?"

_Alright, don't mess this one up_.

"How about by the old Twoleg nest? There's always mice around there." Sandstorm mewed carefully.

"Alright! Lets go!" Dovewing raced out of camp.

Lionblaze rolled his eyes. "Honestly, sometimes I still feel like she's an apprentice!" He followed Dovewing at a quick pace.

All these cats with their tireless energy make me feel old. Heck, I am old. It was no big revelation, but her, Dustpelt, and Graystripe were probably the most senior warriors in the clan. _How strange. I remember the forest and being young like them as though it were only yesterday. This must be how it is for the elders. I might join them in a few moons- but not yet! I've still got another few battles left in me._

She ran after them, enjoying the wind the blew through her pelt as she raced through the undergrowth, or leaped over brush. _Maybe I can stop worrying_.

Sandstorm carried back three mice, tail held high. She had been known as the clan's best hunter, and though no longer quite so young, she still was adept at catching prey.

"Nice catch!" Purred Briarlight. The crippled she-cat never seemed to lose her happy attitude, despite being unable to use the lower half of her body.

"Hey, bring one of those over here, will you?" Called Jayfeather. The blind medicine cat sniffed. "That is mouse I smell, isn't it?"

Sandstorm left two of the mice at the fresh kill pile, and carried the third over to Jayfeather's den. "Come in, already." He mewed, voice stiff.

Sandstorm dropped the mouse in front of his paws, then tilted her head. "Do you need something?"

Jayfeather's gaze, although blind, seemed to pierce right into her's. "I would ask you to tell me what's wrong, but I already know that it's about Firestar."

"How- oh. That's right. One of the three."

"Yes, anyway. You need to move on, Sandstorm. It's time. He hunts with StarClan. Stop worrying."

Sandstorm looked at her paws. "I-I can't. No matter what, even when he was alive, I would worry. Sometimes I would remember Spottedleaf, dear, kind, Spottedleaf, and I would hate her. He loved her too, you know."

Sandstorm remembered all the times Firestar, or Firepaw, would get nervous or embarrassed or shy around the pretty medicine cat and be too mouse-brained to know he was even doing it. How she would snap and act cold to him out of a jealousy that for a long time, she didn't understand. How even when they were mates, and had gone off and rebuilt SkyClan, that she still felt doubt that he truly loved her over the dead medicine cat. Fate was cruel, though, and Spottedleaf's spirit had been destroyed, therefore she was not there to welcome Firestar to StarClan. This only made Sandstorm feel worse, and guilty for her jealously towards the kind she-cat.

"Hm. I didn't know you helped Firestar rebuild SkyClan. Interesting."

Sandstorm's gaze sparked angrily. "Get out of my head!" She hissed, before whirling around and storming out of his den.

"Jayfeather got ants in his pelt again?" Brightheart joked, but Sandstorm ignored her and went to the warriors den. _I hate feeling this. Feeling like Firestar loved Spottedleaf, and hating myself for it._

She curled up in her nest, pelt ruffled. _Oh, StarClan, how do I cope? How do I move on from my grief, from my envy?_

Sandstorm closed her eyes tightly. She was sick of all these feelings.

Suddenly she blinked herself awake. She hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep.

Or maybe she wasn't awake.

For the forest around her was unfamiliar, though inviting. A fiery orange tom faced her.

"Firestar," she murmured.

"Oh, Sandstorm." Firestar pressed his muzzle to her cheek. "I'm so, so, sorry. I know how you've been for the past few moons, I'm sorry..."

Sandstorm ducked away. "I've always been like this! Always feeling doubt and uncertainty! Always unsure of if you loved Spottedleaf more than me! And now I've been grieving and-" She took a breath, then said softly, "I told you not to waste your final life."

Firestar's green gaze was full of sorrow. "Sandstorm, I love you and our kits more than anything. Why can't you accept it?"

"Because I'm not good enough! I've always been second-best to her!" Sandstorm cried, anguish building up inside her.

"Yes, I did love her once." Firestar whispered. "But even though I always held her in my heart, you have had all my love. I don't know how else to tell you other than in the simplest of forms. I love you, Sandstorm." He rubbed his head against hers, pressing his pelt to her lighter fur. "I love you." He repeated, twining his tail with hers.

Sandstorm leaned into him. "And I love you. Forever."

"Always." Firestar murmured. "And I will wait for you in the stars, until you join me."

Sandstorm blinked. She felt the moss of her nest underneath her, and knew she was really awake now. Sandstorm closed her eyes again. She could still feel the warmth of his pelt, the intensity of his gaze, even catch a trace of his scent.

_I love him. And he loves me. And I need to accept it, and move on._

Sandstorm felt a rush of determination. Just because she was a senior warrior didn't mean she had to be a grieving elder!

She stood and padded out of the den. Sandstorm called out to a group of chattering apprentices. "Anyone up for some battle practice?"


	3. My Mistake

**Alright, this one is about if Dovewing and Tigerheart ever had kits, via request from Fastblaze789 (Thanks!). This one is actually kinda sad. But I really like the idea so I might at some point end up turning it into a longer story but with a different plot.**

**JESUS**

**THIS ENDED UP BEING MORE THAN 3700 WORDS**

**THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER OF ANYTHING I'VE DONE SO FAR.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She didn't really love him.

Everyone believed so, himself included.

It was her fault, really. She never made it a point to say so otherwise.

But honestly, Dovewing was getting sick of Bumblestripe.

The tom always wanted to be around her. He was constantly asking her to go hunting or for a walk with him. He was nice, and kind, and gentle, and not bad-looking, but she just didn't feel anything for him.

It was so much different when she was with Tigerheart.

Yes, he was a ShadowClan warrior. And yes, she had told herself after the battle with the Place of No Stars that she would stick to Bumblestripe.

But her decision only made her long for Tigerheart even more. Being with him, it felt so wrong.

But still, nothing else had ever so right.

"Hey, Dovewing!" Bumblestripe purred, padding up to the pale gray she-cat.

_Oh, StarClan. Here we go. What could he possibly want this time?_ Dovewing inwardly sighed and looked up, pasting a smile on her face. "Hi. Bumblestripe. What's up?"

"Would you like to share this squirrel with me? I doubt I can eat it all." The gray tabby tom purred.

"Oh- er, I already ate earlier. Sorry, Bumblestripe. I've, uh, got something I have to take care of." Before Bumblestripe could reply, she hurried away, and without thinking, padded straight out of camp. Bumblestripe watched with a look of hurt in his eyes. _Oh, stop taking everything so personally._ Dovewing thought irritably, her tail lashing behind her.

She stumbled through the forest, flattening her ears. I don't want to be with Bumblestripe. Well, I do, but I don't really love him. I can't tell him, though. I can't cause him any pain. He's too kind. But there's Tigerheart… oh, I'm such a mouse-brain.

Dovewing ended up at the ShadowClan border. I have to see him. Just one more night. Please, StarClan, let me at least have that.

She must have waited for hours. At least, it felt like days. Dovewing had settled in a thicket of brambles, which she was now regretting._ Why in StarClan's name did I hide here? Idiot! You don't even know if- ...oh._

Tigerheart, alone, crept towards the border. He seemed to be lost in thought, gazing across the border. He murmured to himself, and his eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Tigerheart!" Hissed Dovewing, backing out of the brambles. Tigerheart's eyes clouded with confusion for a moment, then brightened. "Dovewing?"

Her pelt was caught in the brambles. Cursing, Dovewing struggled to escape from the thorns. "Help me out of here, Mouse-brain!" With a purr of amusement, the dark tabby bounded over. He grabbed Dovewing's scruff in his jaws, then pulled backwards. With one final hiss and curse from Dovewing, she was freed.

"Mouse-brain, what were you doing in there?" Tigerheart tilted his head, purring with amusement.

Dovewing looked away and mumbled. "I was waiting for you, idiot."

"Really?" Tigerheart's eyes were so happy, so full of hope… It filled Dovewing with a mix of guilt and joy.

"Yes," she mumbled in embarrassment. "And I got stuck in the brambles because of your flea-ridden pelt."

Tigerheart laughed. "I didn't think you would want to see me again. Weren't you going to stay with Bumblestripe?" His tone turned serious.

Dovewing flattened her ears angrily. "I don't know! Shut up!" Maybe I was wrong to come here. She spun around to leave.

"Dovewing, wait!" Tigerheart called, desperation in his mew. "I'm sorry!" When she turned around again, he added gently, "I don't want to mess this up again."

Dovewing sighed. "One more night. That's it. I'll meet you by the Twoleg den."_ Just one more night… just to make sure I'm right about staying with Bumblestripe._

Tigerheart looked a little disappointed, but brightened up after a moment. "Okay. Tonight."

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy slug!" Ivypool poked Dovewing with a paw teasingly. "What were you doing, running around the lake all night?"

Dovewing blinked._ I might as well have been. I'm so tired… that's right. Tigerheart._ "The sounds… kept me up. So I went out to do some late night hunting."

Ivypool's eyes clouded with concern. "I thought you could block them out!"

Dovewing flinched. She hated lying to her sister. "Usually… its just, there were Twolegs over near RiverClan messing around. You know how clumsy those things are."

Ivypool nodded. "I guess that makes sense. Do you want me to ask Squirrelflight if you can take the sun-high patrol instead?"

With a twinge of guilt, Dovewing nodded. "Yes, please. It would be nice to sleep."

Ivypool smiled and padded out of the warriors' den.

_Why do I feel so sick to my stomach? It is because of guilt? I shouldn't have gone last I miss Tigerheart… so much. But I know I can't be with him. This just reminded me how hard it is to lie to my clanmates. I can't be any use if I'm half-asleep from meeting Tigerheart._ Dovewing sighed and closed her eyes, drifting back into sleep.

* * *

Dovewing stared at the fresh-kill pile. She was so hungry, it felt like she could eat a fox. Or a badger. Or even a twoleg. But all there was were a few scrawny shrews and a pigeon._ This is Greenleaf, for StarClan's sake._

With a sigh, she picked up the pigeon. Dovewing carried it over to a shady spot, and dug in. After a few ravished bites, the bird was nothing but scraps of bone and a few feathers. _Why am I still hungry?_

Irritably, she started to pad towards the camp exit. An odd twinge in her belly made her freeze. What was that? And there it was again, but slightly stronger. Dovewing sat down and stared at her belly. Why do I feel so… odd?

Slightly startled, Dovewing hurried to the Medicine Cat's den. "Jayfeather?"

The blind medicine cat shuffled towards her with a sniff. "Dovewing? What do you need?"

"My stomach feels all weird… I might have eaten a bad piece of prey or something."

Jayfeather flicked his ears, then beckoned her forward with his tail. "Come over here and I'll check you."

Dovewing sat down in front of him. He prodded her in the belly with a paw, and she gasped slightly. "Hm." He ran a paw down her stomach. "As I thought."

"What's wrong? Did I catch something? Can you fix it?"

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you." Jayfeather mewed, though he seemed hiding something.

"Then why do I feel strange?"

Jayfeather blinked calmly. "You're expecting kits, Dovewing. You're a queen."

Dovewing's eyes widened in horror. "But I can't be!" _They certainly aren't Bumblestripe's, and the last time I saw Tigerheart was at least a moon ago! He can't be the father!_ Memories of that night flooded back to her.

Jayfeather's eyes narrowed slightly. "They're Tigerheart's, aren't they." The way he said it made it sound more like a statement then a question.

Dovewing stared at the blind tom numbly. "They must be." She whispered. "What am I going to do?"

"I would tell you to tell Bumblestripe they were his, if I didn't know how much trouble it can cause when the truth comes out. Just don't tell anyone who the father is, and let them guess on their own. You won't be lying." Jayfeather's voice was obviously strained as he tried to keep calm.

_Is he furious, or worried? Maybe both. This is terrible. What have I done?_

* * *

"One more push, Dovewing!"

Dovewing gritted her teeth. "I'm trying, you mange-pelt! I'd like to see you go through kitting!"

"I'm a tom, I obviously never will," retorted Jayfeather. "Now, push!"

Dovewing pushed. Kitting was putting her through excruciating pain. She hadn't even looked at the first three bundles of fur that were near her belly. If she did, she feared she wouldn't be able to tear her eyes away.

The last kit slipped out, and Dovewing's body relaxed. Thank StarClan, its over. "Two toms and two she cats. Look at your kits, Dovewing."

The new mother slowly turned her eyes to her kits. They're… "They're beautiful." She breathed. "Aren't they, Jayfeather?"

Jayfeather stiffened. "I can't see them, idiot. But they seem healthy. You do a kitting once, you've done it a million times." He picked up an herb he had next to him and set it in front of Dovewing. "Eat it. The borage will help your milk come."

Dovewing did as she was told, then with a paw, gently pulled her kits closer to her belly. "Hello, little ones." She whispered. The first tom was the largest, a dark brown tabby. He's… just like his father. The next had a lighter brown tabby pelt. Almost like Birchfall. She purred. The larger she-cat was a perfect picture of her mother, just smaller; pale gray. The final she-cat was all black, save for a white tail-tip. _They're perfect. Just perfect. Just wait till Tigerh-_ Dovewing stopped, a feeling of sadness starting to rise._ He isn't going to see them. Not until they're apprenticed. Oh StarClan, he doesn't even know that they're his. She reached over and groomed their fur gently. Well, I can raise them just fine. But… they don't deserve this. To not know who their father is. How much worse would it be if I told them it was Bumblestripe, rather than keep it a secret?I don't know what to do._

Suddenly, Bumblestripe stuck his head in. "Have the kits arrived? Jayfeather told me I could come in now, if it was okay with you."

"Yes, they've come." Dovewing mewed tiredly. "Its fine if you see."

Bumblestripe nervously stepped forward. He took one look at the four kits crouched at her belly and his eyes instantly brightened. "Wow… they're perfect."

_He thinks that they are his kits. I'm sorry, Bumblestripe. I never should have gone._

Dovewing forced herself to purr. "Aren't they?"

"Have you decided on names?"

Dovewing glanced down at them. _I want Tigerheart to be here with me to name them... Not Bumblestripe._ "I- I don't know, yet. I was thinking I could wait. To think about it."

Bumblestripe purred. "That's fine with me. You kitted them, after all." He licked Dovewing's forehead. "I'll see you later, okay? Squirrelflight wanted me to do a patrol near WindClan." The gray tom exited, and only moments later, Ivypool rushed in. "The kits!" She meowed in excitement. "I've been waiting all day to see them!"

"Yes, well, its not exactly easy shoving four kits out of you." Dovewing retorted, but with humor rather than irritation in her mew. _I have to at least tell Ivypool the truth. Maybe she can somehow find Tigerheart for me…_

"Ivypool," she said quietly, her tone serious. "I know what everyone thinks, but they are not Bumblestripe's kits."

Ivypool sat down. "I was worried about that." Her eyes hardened slightly. "They're Tigerheart's… aren't they? I knew it, that morning when you were so tired, I knew it was him. It had to be… Dovewing, I thought you weren't going to meet him again!"

"Sh!" Dovewing hushed her sister. "I know, I know. But I had to see him, just for one more night. And that was it. I haven't visited him since. But Ivypool, I love him. Bumblestipe is a great cat, but I will never truly love him."

Ivypool's gaze softened. "I see. What do you want me to do? Does Tigerheart even know?"

"No. But I want you to find him and tell him."

Ivypool nodded. "I will."

* * *

The sun was setting. Where was Ivypool? Wait, there was her scent. And… Tigerheart's?

Bramblestar's voice sounded. "Ivypool, why did you bring this ShadowClan warrior to our camp?"

"Please, Bramblestar, listen to what he has to say."

"Bramblestar, I was just informed that… my kits were born in your nursery. Today. I want to see them. And my mate."

_My mate. He said… I was his mate_. Dovewing felt a rush of joy. And then guilt.

"What?" Hissed Bumblestripe. "The kits born today belong to me! You must be mistaken!"

"Did she ever directly tell you they were yours?" Challenged Tigerheart. "I doubt it."

"You filthy piece of…"

"Silence, Bumblestripe. Someone get Dovewing."

At her name, she flinched. There were pawsteps coming towards her. She quickly closed her eyes as though she were sleeping.

"Wake up, Dovewing." She blinked her eyes and gazed into her mother's. Whitewing's expression was unreadable. "Is it true?" She whispered. "Tigerheart is here to see you. Is he really your mate?"

Dovewing nodded nervously. "Yes, Whitewing. I… I love him."

To her surprise, her mother nodded. "I understand. Come on. Bramblestar wants you."

"What about my kits?"

"I can watch over my daughter's kits for a moment." Whitewing smiled slightly.

"Thank you." Dovewing sighed. Well, now she was going to face the consequences of her action.

StarClan, help me.

She stood and padded out of the nursery, flattening her ears against her kits cries of protest.

Dovewing stepped into the open camp, where most cats were gathered, looking angry or shocked or confused. Tigerheart brightened when he saw her. Bumblestripe stared numbly. "No," He whispered. Bramblestar looked between them evenly.

Dovewing moved forward. All eyes were on her. "Tigerheart," she murmured. "You came?"

"When I heard you had just given birth to my kits, I had to." His expression was soft, loving, and gentle, despite the rising murmurs of discontent throughout the clan.

Bramblestar faced Dovewing. "Is it true? Is this cat, a ShadowClan warrior, your mate?"

Dovewing nodded without speaking.

"What do you want here, Tigerheart?" Bramblestar turned to the tom.

"I either want to stay, or for her to come with me. I'm just tired of being separated from her because of clan boundaries. If she wants to stay, I will stay with her." Tigerheart's reply brought gasps from the clan.

_Tigerheart would do that? Leave his clan and everything behind, for me?_ Dovewing stared at him. Bumblestripe growled with rage. He looked like he was both in despair and anger, and his eyes held hatred for the ShadowClan tom.

"I can't leave ThunderClan." Murmured Dovewing. "You don't have to-"

"I will stay, with Bramblestar's permission." Tigerheart declared.

Bramblestar hesitated, then spoke. "To be honest, you are half ThunderClan. Tawnypelt, your mother and my sister, was born here as a ThunderClan cat. Therefor, you are also my kin. I cannot turn my sister's son away. If you are certain ThunderClan is where you want to stay, then so be it." Then he added, a bit quieter, "You came and left once before."

"I had no reason to stay before." Tigerheart answered steadily. "And now, I do."

"Very well." Bramblestar raised his voice, in a commanding tone over the entire clan. "Tigerheart shall be a part of ThunderClan."

Yowls of protest answered his decision. "Be quiet!" Bramblestar growled, swinging around to face the clan. "Don't make him feel how my sister felt, and she had been born here. If it weren't for cats judging others on which clan they came from or who their parent had been, we could have had another loyal warrior, and quite possibly her kits, as a part of our clan. So suck it up and say anything against my sister's kit, and you'll have me to deal with." Bramblestar's sudden anger silenced everyone.

"May I see the kits?" Tigerheart asked quietly.

"Of course," Dovewing answered, her voice barely a whisper.

Bumblestripe looked at the pair with a mixture of disgust and hatred. "I thought you better than this." He hissed. "But I was wrong about you, Dovewing." He whirled around and went racing out of camp.

Dovewing flinched, but Tigerheart laid his tail on her shoulder. "He's a mouse-brain, and you're wonderful."

Dovewing didn't reply, only padded to the nursery, Tigerheart beside her, their pelts brushing.

"Well, go back to your own business." Squirrelflight ordered with a huff. "There's still patrols to go out."

Whitewing looked at the pair. "You take care of my daughter," she warned, "Or I'll shred you."

"Of course," Tigerheart murmured. Whitewing smiled sweetly and left, again causing cries of distress from the newborn kits. Dovewing quickly curled around them, murmuring gently and licking their tiny heads. "Hush, hush, I'm back, its okay. Your father is here, too."

Tigerheart gazed at their four sons and daughters. "They're beautiful. Just like you."

The little black she-cat let out a tiny mew. "Yes, you!" purred Dovewing. "What should we name them?"_ Bumblestripe wanted so badly to share this moment with me. I told him I was waiting. I was. I'm sorry, Bumblestripe, but this is how it will be._

"How about Stormkit, for the dark tabby?" Tigerheart suggested. "And… Rowankit, for the lighter one." His voice strained slightly at Rowankit's name.

_It must be because of his father. He at least wants to have something that reminds him of ShadowClan._ "Those are perfect names for them," Dovewing purred. "Then how about Darkkit for the black she-cat, and Mistkit for the gray?"

"I like that." Tigerheart smiled, then curled around his mate and kits. "We don't have to hide anymore," he whispered.

Dovewing laid her head on his shoulder. "No, we don't."

* * *

"Tigerheart! Tigerheart!" Tawnypelt cried, running through the pine forest that was ShadowClan's territory. "Where are you?"

It had been all day, and no one had seen the tom. As his mother, Tawnypelt was worried sick before she finally went out to try and find him. What if ran into a fox or badger? Her son could be out there dying.

"I know where he is." Came a voice.

"What? Who's there?" Tawnypelt scanned her surroundings.

A gray tom with a torn ear padded forward. "Take me to Blackstar," He said. "Tigerheart is in ThunderClan, betraying ShadowClan. I need to see Blackstar."

Tawnypelt gave him a horrified look. "C-come with me." She turned and bounded towards ShadowClan's camp.

Bumblestripe followed. _After this, no one will trust that mate-stealing mange-pelt. If I'm lucky, he might even be dead._

* * *

"Attack!"

Dovewing and Tigerheart were jolted awake by Foxleap's alarm call. "ShadowClan!"

The pair exchanged a look of terror. _No, oh, no!_

"Stay here." Growled Tigerheart. "I'll... I'll take care of this."

Dovewing crept towards the nursery entrance, watching the scene before her. ShadowClan cats were clashing with ThunderClan. "Blackstar! What in StarClan's name are you doing here?" Snarled Bramblestar.

"Where is Tigerheart? Hand him over immediately!" Blackstar hissed as furiously as Bramblestar.

"I am here, Blackstar." Tigerheart calmly padded up to his old leader. "I've joined ThunderClan."

"Giving away your birthclan's secrets!" Blackstar spat, his claws flicking out. "Traitor! Cowardly, filthy, scum!"

"No, Blackstar, I am only-"

"Silence! You are a traitor, Tigerheart, and I do not tolerate traitors to my clan. Die."

Time seemed to slow down. Blackstar swung a large, black paw towards Tigerheart's throat. The warrior's eyes widened in surprise, and he tried to jump back.

Blackstar's claws tore straight through Tigerheart's throat.

The brown tabby tom made a choking sound, and his eyes met Blackstar's. "I was only…" He collapsed.

Blackstar looked at his body in disgust and turned away.

"No!" Dovewing shrieked. She raced towards her fallen mate. "Tigerheart, Tigerheart, stay with me." She whispered. The tom blinked dazedly, blood flowing from the wide gash.

"He didn't let me finish…" Murmured Tigerheart. "I just wanted… I'm sorry. I want to raise our kits with you."

"You can, Jayfeather will fix you up and-"

Tigerheart's eyes were clouding. "I love you... take care of our kits." His head dropped to the ground. The blood matted his fur around his neck.

"No! Jayfeather! Get over here! He needs help!" Dovewing cried in desperation. Despite the clan's disagreement with Bramblestar's decision to let Tigerheart join the clan, many gave the fallen warrior a sad glance.

Jayfeather padded towards her. "He's gone, Dovewing. I'm sorry."

Dovewing shook her head, panicking. "He can't be!" She buried her muzzle in his pelt, which was already growing cold. "No..."

StarClan, are you punishing us?

Dovewing rose to her paws and stumbled back to the nursery. She lay down by her mewling kits and curled tightly around them. "I still have you." she whispered. "At least they didn't take you." Dovewing looked over her four kits, and last to Stormkit. "You look so much like your father." She murmured, before laying her head down, sick with grief.

_This is all my fault. Why, oh why, did I have to ask for that night?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah… sorry about the sad ending. I'm not sure exactly why I turned it that way. However, I definitely think I'll end up making a longer story that focuses more on the kits, and with a much different plotline than this one had.**

**Also! Thanks to those of you who have submitted ideas to me!**

**Willowsmoke of ShadowClan- Your IvyXHawk'll be next ;D! Still working on the idea for it, so it might be a few days.**

**Ashbreeze365- Sure! SwiftXBright comin' up soon enough!**

**Kidzilla- Cinderpelt x Scrouge?! XD I'll have to think about how to do this one. I'm not sure if I'll be able to figure out this one. But I'll try!**

**Once again, anyone with requests for Oneshots, send me a pm or leave a review!**


	4. The Little Things

**This one is for Willowsmoke of ShadowClan. As requested, Hawk x Ivy. I had to think this one through a bit, because I never really though much about this pairing before. **

**Hey, and a little fun fact, it was actually confirmed by one of the Erins (I think it may have been Vicky, could be wrong.) confirmed that through her training, Hawkfrost had actually fallen in love with Ivypool. Not sure if it was mutual, but hey, interesting, right?**

* * *

She didn't know, not all at once.

It was just the little things that Ivypool noticed.

The way Hawkfrost seemed to narrow his eyes a little less around her, how he smiled more.

How he would shift his glance whenever she looked his way.

The small words of encouragement he would give her, that weren't handed out to others.

The way he would get closer when they spoke, how he would casually brush his pelt or tail against hers.

He even was sheathing his claws when they trained.

Hawkfrost would watch carefully, muscles tensed, whenever she fought with another Dark Forest warrior. As though he were going to spring if it got too serious.

He had started to notice the little things, too.

Like how Ivypool mess up more, stumble more often around him.

Or how if he tried to talk to her she would lose her words and stammer as though she were nervous.

How she wouldn't shy away when their pelts touched. She even seemed to lean closer a few times.

Or when he congratulated her on a move, her eyes glowed and she smiled as though he had just made her day.

If only he weren't dead.

Hawkfrost growled, tearing up grass beneath his paws. _If only she weren't alive, or I weren't dead. It wouldn't be so hard._ A romance between a spirit and living cat wouldn't exactly be easy._  
_

Ivypool had started to notice how she simply couldn't wait to visit the Place of No Stars, whereas she had dreaded it before. It was the little things that made her nightly visits so much better.

Hawkfrost couldn't focus when he trained with her. He was finding himself paranoid, worried that he or some other cat would hurt Ivypool. Tear up her soft, beautiful, fur. Shred and rip gashes into her flesh. It haunted him, it was eating away at him.

It was what made him request that Mapleshade train her for a night or two so that he could take a break. He needed it.

But that didn't help. The screeches of their fight rang out through the dark trees, it even made it worse.

He had finally slipped back towards them, and hid in the reeds by the river as Mapleshade shoved the smaller she-cat underwater. _No! Don't hurt her! _ Hawkfrost's claws flashed out, and he leaned forward-

But then Mapleshade yowled in shock as she received a powerful kick from Ivypool's hind legs, sending her flying back. Ivypool's head shot up out of the water, gasping. Mapleshade coolly congratulated her, though looked quite put off. She sniffed and slunk away.

Ivypool turned to look at the reeds Hawkfrost had been hiding in. "Who's there? Come out, you sneaking fox!"

Hawkfrost pushed out, an excuse ready in his mind. _Wait, what am I thinking? I'm the mentor, here!_

Ivypool blinked. "H-Hawkfrost! I'm sorry! I thought-"

Hawkfrost flicked his tail. "Its fine. Well done with that kick, I thought she had you for a moment there."

A small smile seemed to appear on Ivypool's face. "Would you have stopped her, if I hadn't been able to?" She asked quietly, curiously.

Hawkfrost blinked rapidly. "I, uh. I. No. You don't need help."

Ivypool tilted her head. "Why do you always sheath your claws, then? When you fight me? I've seen you fighting others, and you leave them bleeding. I haven't had a scratch from you in some time."

Hawkfrost felt the tips of his ears grow hot. "Er. You must be getting better."

Finally, she asked bluntly. "Do you like me, Hawkfrost?" She stepped closer.

"I-" He hesitated, then mewed sheepishly, "...yes." Hawkfrost closed his eyes.

He was surprised when he felt her muzzle rub against his. His eyes flew open. Ivypool pulled away, her eyes glowing with warmth.

"You..." Hawkfrost's voice trailed off.

Ivypool nodded, smiling shyly. "Always."

**Ergh, that was short. I hoped you liked it, though. Sorry about the length. I don't usually write this little. I guess its just one of those little things. (*SHOT FOR TERRIBLE PUN*)**

**I believe next I'll be writing about Swiftpaw x Brightheart. Stay tuned ;D**


End file.
